Jason Hudson
Special Agent Jason Hudson was a CIA agent responsible for handling Alex Mason, mainly during 1968. He is also one of the main playable characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops and also said to be returning in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Biography Early History Jason Hudson was born in Washington D.C. on March 26, 1932. Jason was a double major in psychology and political science at Georgetown University. Hudson was a member of the U.S. Army's 101st Airborne Division, earning an honorable discharge in 1955. Government Service He was recruited right out of Georgetown University on recommendations from his academic adviser and former OSS field operative Marshall Bryant (a recipient of the Intelligence Star, 1950). Hudson is an excellent tactician and mission coordinator, bringing the full brunt of his genius level I.Q to the field. As such, he has earned great trust within the halls of Langley and will undoubtedly go far considering his ability to command a room and crisis management skills. As one associate said, "Jason has a way with words; when he speaks, you can't help but listen." Though much of his work keeps him away from the front lines, Jason is a very capable soldier, particularly when the mission calls for an element of subtlety and finesse. Hudson flew with Alex Mason to the Pentagon were they meet Robert McNamara and then escorted Mason to meet President Kennedy. Hudson did not participate in the meeting however, as he did not have the security clearance. Vietnam By 1968, the Studies and Observations Group was established in Vietnam to investigate the Soviets' presence in and around the area. Hudson works together with Mason and Frank Woods defending Khe Sanh. Clarke Interrogation and the Hunt for Steiner Later, Hudson and Weaver interrogate Clarke, an engineer who stabilized Nova-6 in Kowloon. Clarke identifies Steiner as part of the project, and reveals the location of a hidden facility in Mount Yamantau, before being killed during a attempt to escape Spetsnaz soldiers. Hudson and Weaver head to Mount Yamantau to destroy the facility and apprehend Steiner. Steiner, however, is not there, so they head to Rebirth, where they had to race against Mason and Reznov before they could kill Steiner. At Rebirth Island, Weaver and Hudson command Alpha Squad, a team meant to extract Steiner. However, Mason got to him first, and they watch as he executes him. Interrogation of Alex Mason and the Assault of the Rusalka Following the death of Steiner, Hudson and Weaver interrogate Mason continuously. Hudson realizes that Dragovich brainwashed Mason to understand the numbers broadcasts, effectively becoming a Soviet sleeper agent. The duo repeatedly play the numbers sequence to Mason, with no avail. Out of options, Hudson deliberately sets Mason free in order to follow him. It is revealed that Reznov died during the Vorkuta break out, and Mason's visions of Reznov are a result of a personality disorder caused by the brainwashing program. Reznov had, in fact, reprogrammed him to assassinate Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner instead of President Kennedy prior to the Vorkuta breakout. After subduing Mason, Hudson plays the numbers recording for Mason a final time, prompting him to remember the location of the numbers station, the Rusalka, off the coast of Cuba. By dawn, the team launches an assault on the Rusalka, with Mason and Hudson infiltrating an underwater broadcast station protected by the ship, a Soviet submarine station intended to be used as a staging point for US invasion after the planned Nova-6 attack. Confirming that the Rusalka is the numbers station, Hudson calls in the US Navy to destroy the ship and its underwater base. Mason and Hudson finally find Dragovich in the lower levels of the facility and manage to kill him before the destruction of the base, swimming for the surface during the destruction of the targets. Weaver declares victory, but Mason is unsure. Operation Charybdis According to the unlocked Intel, Mason never fully recovered from the brainwashing, making the CIA suspicious of his future actions. Weaver and Hudson became targets of suspicion as well for their association with Mason and their supposed complicity in gathering top secret information for Mason. Sometime in 1978, Mason's decision to chase an as of yet unknown lead led the CIA to deem him "burnt" and a threat to national security, along with Hudson and Weaver who had escaped to South Africa with him. As of October 28, 1978, the CIA was making plans to form a joint task force with MI-6 in order to find and eliminate Mason, Hudson, and Weaver in what they dubbed as Operation Charybdis. 1980's The events of Operation Charybdis are currently unknown but Hudson is seen in Angola in 1986 during the Black Ops II trailer. Gallery Jason M16 BO.png|Hudson holding an M16. Jason Hudson Revelations BO.png|Hudson in Revelations. Hudson in the Pentagon BO.jpg|Hudson (middle) in the Pentagon with Mason and Robert McNamara. Jason Vietnam BO.png|Hudson in Vietnam. Hudson M16 BO.png|Hudson in combat. Hudson UH-1 BO.png|Hudson riding in a UH-1, an event that does not occur in game. Hudson No Shades BO.png|Hudson without his shades found in the Launch Trailer. Hudson's Dossier BO.jpg|Hudson's dossier. Hudson Shades On BO.jpg|Hudson putting on his sunglasses in Revelations. Hudson in the Rusalka BO.jpg|Hudson in the Rusalka. Jason Hudson Pentagon BO.jpg|Hudson in the Pentagon. Hudson Trailer BO.jpg|Hudson in Vietnam during the launch trailer. Hudson_in_the_Hind.jpg|Hudson in the Huey. Hudson and his diving gear.jpg|Hudson in his diving gear in "Redemption". Mason's_Interrogator_Hudson.jpg|Hudson in the Interrogation room. Hudson SOG BO.jpg|Hudson in Khe Sanh Hudson's Dossier Numbers BO.jpg|Hudson in "Numbers" Hudson's Dossier WMD BO.jpg|Hudson in "WMD". Jason Hudson BOII.png|Hudson in Black Ops II. Jason Hudson closeup BOII.png|A close up view of Hudson in Black Ops II. Quotes Trivia *Hudson looks very similar to Major Gordon from Call of Duty: World at War. *It appears that he has a very large scar on his face, going from right to left. *Hudson's dossier lists him as in his mid-30's, standing 6'0, and weighing 210 pounds. *Hudson is referred to as 'Rock' by his squad mates according to his profile. This is a nod to the 1996 film The Rock in which Ed Harris starred in. *Hudson is referred to as "Ice Cube" by Alex Mason. *The informant, known only as "X", warned Hudson in 1978 that his supervisor D. King cannot be trusted, as he reported to Richard Kain, who was keeping watch on Hudson. *By 1978, CIA has deemed Hudson, along with Mason and Weaver, as "burnt" and marked for termination, under Operation Charybdis. As of 10/27/1978, CIA higher-ups are making preparations for this, and it'll be a joint operation with the British MI-6. *The player can get a Jason Hudson gamer picture by hacking his account on the terminal. *On the Computer on the menu screen, the player can log into Hudson's profile with the username: jhudson and the password: BRYANT1950. *Hudson as an e-mail that he sent to Mason says to mix his password with someone's name (Bryant) and the year the person won an award (1950). *Hudson can be seen leaving the interrogation room and returning zombified when the player selects the Zombie mode on the menu. *In Hudson's computer account accessible from the game's main menu, there is a breakup letter to him from his girlfriend (who is known only by her first initial, the letter A). In the letter she explains that the reason she is breaking up with him is because she feels that he cares more about his country and the CIA than her. *In Hudson's computer mailbox, there are four messages from John Trent. John Trent was the man who sent the threatening message to John F. Kennedy the day before his assassination. *Player models for Scavenger in multiplayer are similar to all of the outfits Hudson wears in the Campaign. *Jason Hudson was number five on Game Informer's list of Top 10 video game Heroes of 2010. *Hudson's dossier reveals his birth-date is March 26, 1932, but in "WMD" his date of birth is listed as March 17, 1932. *In Numbers, Hudson says the same line to Clarke as he does to Mason which is "Give us what we want and we will guarantee your safety." References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SoG Operatives Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SoG Operatives